Rikodou
Rikodou -Sage of Six Paths-, セージの6つのパス, =Bio= Rikudou Sennin was regarded as the original modern shinobi. His Rinnegan Doujutsu was regarded as the most venerable of the three great Doujutsu. As the original shinobi it was said he created modern Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan was regarded as a god of creation when the world was racked with chaos and as a weapon of destruction which could return everything to nothingness. =Family Members= Rinnegan Holders and Fuuma =Weapons= Fuuma Shuriken, Sword of Paths, and Other weapons now used by many ninja. =Description= White haired with a horned mask. Eyes vary from normal looking to the Rinnegan. Wears a black cloak and bares The Necklace of The Sage of 6 Paths. Only removes mask for his Clan or direct blood like Pein and his Family. Abilitys Knowledge of all Jutsus and Elements. =Clan Info= Fuuma -Wind Demons- The Fuuma were a well known clan around the Rain Country. After Jiraiya started his world travels, he battled a ninja from this clan. Later, Jiraiya would hear rumors that Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, was from this clan. Their Bloodlines were created by Rikodou. Clan Fuuma -Rain- Bloodline Info Rinnegan: The Rinnegan (輪廻眼; Literally meaning "Samsara Eye") is the most revered and powerful of all the three great eye techniques (瞳術, dōjutsu). The Rinnegan is characterized by a number of concentric circles around the pupil of the user. In addition to allowing an individual to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all basic forms of nature manipulation. Like the Sharingan and Byakugan do, the Rinnegan also allows the user to sense chakra, including an otherwise hidden barrier. It was first possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin), said to be the founder of the ninja world and the creator of the first ninjutsu. Currently, the eyes are possessed by Nagato. According to Ibiki Morino, if the Rinnegan eyes really exist the user can utilize any type of jutsu. Pain uses the Rinnegan in his fight with Jiraiya, summoning a total of six bodies that all possessed the Rinnegan. It has also been shown during Pain's invasion of Konoha that these bodies are all those of dead shinobi which Pain controls via the metal chakra receivers that are seen protruding from the faces of all the bodies he controls. Each of these bodies has total mastery over one ninja art, such as the summoning technique, Mind Reading, or body modification. An ability gained by using the Rinnegan is that all the bodies can see each individual body's field of vision. Because of this advantage, one must be blinded in order for a blind spot to be opened. Pain also managed to summon numerous animals each possessing the Rinnegan and presumably sharing their sight. The anime's Rinnegan prior to Episode 80. The anime's Rinnegan prior to Episode 80. Contrast to the anime depiction of it being multi-colored, the manga has shown that the Rinnengan actually is grayish purple in color. =Techniques= Knowledge Of All Jutsu Ninjutsu Master of All Jutsu Taijutsu Master/Creator of Fuuma Clan Style Normal Taijuts Clan Taijutsu Fuuma Clan -Rain- Genjutsu no use of kinjutsuKinjutsu Array of Forbidden Jutsus. Category:Cannon Characters Category:Fuuma-Rinnegan Category:Male Category:Sannin Category:Rain Village